User talk:Cyborkk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Just Like Me page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, April 4, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Notice The Deletion Appeal is for contesting deletions, if you want to know why your story was deleted, message the admin who deleted it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story As LOLSKELETONS seems a bit indisposed at the moment, allow me to intercede and point out the issues that I saw. (Note: this may not be what lead to your story's deletion, but I will try to be as inclusive as possible). Starting with the basics, the story has coding errors. This: " My head is pounding. is present throughout the story at the start of every new paragraph and makes editing hard, which makes it difficult to edit/critique a story properly. You may also want to avoid starting your sentences with conjunctions (but, and, because) as they can result in an unevenly paced, or a choppy flow to the story. Capitalization issues: "Help… Please… save…”, "“Please… Spare me doc… doctor…”", Unless a new sentence, words should not be capitalized after ellipses. (Additionally ellipses are typically reserved for pauses in dialogue and omission of words from a quote, but overuse of ellipses can lead to it losing its effectiveness. “Hello, little lamb(comma missing)” He (he) said in the creepiest tone ever." (re-phrase) Wording issues: "I had a phobia to (of) dolls.", "The was (The were) peeking through a hole in the steel...", "Then he stabbed my (me) with the scalpel." Grammar: it's=it is, its=possession ("It’s eyes"), "and his mouth was totally defected." (defective is different from defected as one implies succession while the other implies a broken state.) Story issues: the story feels rushed and really doesn't help the ending: "The next day, I searched up Jonathans (Jonathan's) Wax House on the internet. What I found out was pretty shocking. The place was burned down 14 years ago, with no bodies found." There really wasn't much build-up to this end and the 'dream within a dream' ending really doesn't help the story much. Really the best advice I can give is to take your next story to the writer's workshop as they can hep catch these issues and plot issues before they are subjected to our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :The best way to tell if a story is rushed is to try reading it aloud (That also helps catch errors because spell/grammar check can miss key things if they are homophone/malapropism issues.) and build on descriptions, the protagonist's feelings/emotions, and characters. The writer's workshop is also key in getting feedback before posting to the site. As for being creepy, to be honest, I've read a lot of stories here so my creep-out factor is a little skewed and hardly anything really unsettles me anymore. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::The story has to be drastically re-worked and different from the original otherwise it will be deleted for being a reupload. Also I strongly suggest using the Writer's Workshop first after the re-write as they will catch the errors that would likely result in its deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:50, May 17, 2015 (UTC)